Raven
by writter4ever
Summary: What happens when a dethroned princess wants nothing more than to protect her suffering people, and the one person who wants her dead is her own uncle? 3x4 possibly others may be included.


Okay this is set, let's say 3 yrs after EW. Let's see.... Wufei has learned to livin up a bit (alright he still has a looonnnngggg way to go). Quatra kinda has a split personality, Trowa is still well Trowa. And Heero isn't as anti social, but still is. Don't own.

Chapter 1 part 1 Raven

Lady Une hit her desk with her fist, "I want answers and I want answers now! Who are we dealing with?!" She looked at the room full of her best pilots. They were clueless in how this person kept knowing where they were.

* * *

A girl giggled in joy, pushing her chair back so it tipped percariously on two legs, "Don't underestimate me!" A rather large person that was loyal to her and only to her bowed, "What is you're next move?"

"We wait and see what they do next silly!"

* * *

Duo was trying to pop his ear drums, "Boy can she yell when she gets pissed. How in the seven hells are we supposed to know how this person got the info.. What do we look like, mind readers?" He looked over at his lover, "Find anything?" Heero gave him a look. A look that he became very familiar with. It was a look that said, 'Shut the hell up.' He held up his hands, "Alright. Geeze, don't go gettin' all mad and crap." A few minutes later, "Who ever hacked didn't do a very good job in covering their tracks." Quatra and Duo looked over each of his shoulder, he was able to get a general area of where they were.

* * *

A little flash on a screen caught her eye, she rolled her eyes, "Disassemble everything and move to a new location."

"What?"

"We've been had. They know the general location of us know. And it won't be long before they stumble onto us."

"What should we do? Blow this place up or at least arm it?"

"It's not them we're trying to kill, but in case dearest Uncle is trying to help them. Hook up cameras to feed back information and a few minor bombs. Shake them up, not kill."

"What happens if your Uncle finds it?"

"Launch a remote missile from a remote location. What else. He'll pay for what he did. Everyone is to terrified of him, they don't wanna die. Either way, I'll die from a beheading or I get blown up." Both didn't sound appealing to her. She'd preferr to getting blown up to the beheading. Luckily their hidout was small, and it would only take a few hours to move everything.

* * *

Lady Une looked at the map, "And you're positive that the terrist cell is somewhere is Saudi Arabia?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'm sending you five to locate them. You are not to get into a confrontation with them. Gather as much intelligence as you can." Duo almost seemed to raise his hand, Lady Une just shot him a look, "What Maxwell?"

"Isn't Saudi Arabia, just all sand?"

"Their probably going to be around a major town, or else in the caves."

"Their not wondering around?

"Not if they can help it."

* * *

The girl was riding a buckskin arabian, leading a whole string of camels that were hauling her load. Her tunic lightly rippling in the breeze. They had no time to waste. She knew of a cavern system a few miles away. Even if they found her, they'd have a hell of a time just trying to locate the room she was in. Her body guard came up, "The winds are shifting. A sand storm in going to happen."

"Brilliant. Give the command to move out." She signaled her mare to canter off, and the camels followed behind her. Getting lost in a sand storm wasn't on any of her agendas, and she'd be damned if she allowed it to happen.

* * *

They were able to narrow the area down more to possible areas. "Maxwell, aren't you going to complain like you normally do?"

"Why Wuffers? It ain't the Antartic and there's no ice. So really I don't care."

"Maxwell....." Duo turned around and batted his eye lashes, "Yes Wuffers?"

"Yuy do something with your lover." He felt a hand on his collar towing him away, "Awww come on 'Ro, I'm not done!"

"Keep poking fun at him, and he may actually kill you. Not that I would complain."

"HEY!!!"

Lady Une stood on the docking bay a folder in hand. She turned to look at her men, "I have gotten information in who the possible enemy is." She showed them a picture. Trowa and Quatra looked at each other. Quatra said, "Lady Une I don't mean any disrespect but that is Princess Hinata, or Raven as we called her. She can't be the one we're looking for. She wouldn't hurt anyone, it's just not in her nature."

"And how do you know her?" Lady Une narrowed her eyes, Quatra narrowed his, "She protected me and Trowa when we were fighting Oz. She even threatened to sic her military which is the third strongest in the world. Her house is the third strongest. She isn't our enemy, she's an allie. And I'll be damned to hell if I allow you to treat her like some terrorist!" There was a slight twing of fear that he would jump their commander. He never had returned to normal after suffering from the zero system or the wars.

* * *

Raven finished hooking up all of her computers, the sandstorm picking up even more. It had been two days since it first had started. The horses and camels had been fed and watered. She began to hack into the preventer files, "Let us see what those Preventers are doing." She was able to by pass all security codes and got into a file that had her picture. When the sandstorm settled they would go into Namrein, where she used to rule. She pailed. Her uncle would kill them and than blame it on her. He'd kill any of her supporters. And she knew once he saw Quat and Trow, they'd be dead in a matter of seconds. She began to pail to white as a sheet. Her body guard that had guarded her since she was a toddler, saw her reaction, he simply said, "Princess what is the matter?"

"Quat and Trow are in jepordy. Once the sand storm settles they will head to Namrein, thinking I'll be there to greet them with open arms and offer my help. What they don't realize that once Uncle finds out, they'll have targets painted on their heads, along with price tags! Tunga what should I do?!" She was near panic, "I could take some of the military trained soldiers and accurately force them to land."

"And they wouldn't get hurt?"

"Not if I can help it Princess. Orders?"

"I trust you Tunga, you have never once led me astray."

"Thank you my lady."

* * *

"Quatra are you positive that this chic isn't going to behead us or something." Quatra, despite his good nature was starting to have a fuse shorter every time he asked that, "Yes Duo, Raven is our allie. She'll explain everything." Than they hit something, and the warning lights and sirens went off.

Raven looked at Tunga, "Good aim. I am very impressed."

"Thank you Princess." They moved in.

The pilot tried to despritely to regain control of the air plane only to bark out orders to prepare for a very rough landing and when they had finally landed they were met with the scarved precieved enemy.

A/N Arabs (Arabians) can actually survive there. I read that they could live on little food and water. That royalty treated these horses better than their wives


End file.
